


Not Letting Go

by maeganechan



Series: SemiShira week [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, SemiShira - Freeform, SemiShira Week, prompt: University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeganechan/pseuds/maeganechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little sequel of 'Promises and Bonds' .</p><p>Some unknown force is stopping Shirabu in knocking the front door of his new university dorm which he shares with someone he doesn't know yet. </p><p>Turns out it was just his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Letting Go

Shirabu stands in front of the door. Somehow, standing in front of the dorm he’s staying made him anxious. He doesn’t want to enter the dorm room. Something is stopping him. 

_Ridiculous. Stop being such a little bitch and knock the freaking door, for God’s sake._

He knocks. Moments later, he heard footsteps behind the door. The door opens and his roommate stands in front of him. 

Shirabu took in the appearance of his roommate and his breathing stopped. His roommate froze. 

Shirabu didn’t know what to expect. He expected his roommate would be someone like Goshiki, someone who loves to be challenged. He expected someone like Kawanishi, quiet and collected. He expected someone like Tendou, a guy who likes to read manga. He expected someone like Yamagata, serious and aggressive. He expected someone like Ushijima, blunt and powerful. Hell, he even expected someone like Semi, nagging and competitive. He expected a lot. 

But all this time, he never expected it to be Semi Eita. 

Semi’s hair changed. He dyed his hair with red tips. Shirabu isn’t sure if it fits him or not, but it caught him off guard. Semi barely grew taller, perhaps growing just an inch. 

Semi changed. 

But has Shirabu changed? Physically, yes. He grew a bit taller, his hair grew, his face matured. 

But has his feelings changed? Most definitely not. 

“So, you’re my new roommate,” Semi starts, snapping Shirabu out his thoughts. Semi appears to be relaxed. 

Shirabu looks at him with a stone look, not saying anything back. In truth, he cannot think of anything to say. He doesn’t want to say anything. He wants to show him how he feels. 

Semi sighs. “L—” 

He didn’t even have the chance to say a single word because Shirabu has pushed him inside and slammed the door behind him. 

“Hey—” 

Shirabu’s palm made contact with Semi’s cheek, resulting the latter’s head to whip to the side. The sound of skin hitting skin resonated inside the silent room. 

Shirabu’s face show no remorse and emotion, but his breathing was deep. 

Semi turns his head back to face Shirabu. “Kenjirou—” 

“Don’t ‘Kenjirou’ me, you dick,” Shirabu slaps Semi on his other cheek, whipping his head to the other direction. “What the hell?!” 

“Listen—” 

Shirabu yanks Semi by the collar and started to shake him. “You promised, right? You promised! And what did you do? Broke it! Do you have any idea how long I’ve waited? Do you have any idea how many messages I have sent? I even texted you yesterday that I’m entering university? Even though we stopped communicating ever since we’ve met up after my first day as captain?!” 

Once Shirabu finished, he was breathing hard, struggling to chase his breath. He stared at Semi’s wide eyes, not looking away. 

“I know,” Semi whispers, looking away from him. “ _I know.”_

Shirabu’s face slightly crumbled, his grip tightening on his shirt. “If you knew…then _why?”_

“The school is strict and tight. They wouldn’t allow us to use our phones on weekdays and Saturday. Sunday is the only time where we can use them. But again, this school is strict, they don’t do failure. So I couldn’t risk failing.” 

Semi looks back at Shirabu who’s eyes is now wide. “I’m sorry for not making the time to talk you. University is making me lose my insanity. I’ve gotten worst.”

Shirabu stared blankly at him, eyes wide. Semi took this as an opportunity to wrap his arms around Shirabu, bringing him close and shocking the latter. 

“But seeing you felt like high school again,” He mumbles, putting a hand behind Shirabu’s head to gently push his face against his shoulder. “I miss you so, so much.” 

Shirabu, face against Semi’s shoulder, couldn’t help but breathe in, having a sudden headache when he took in the familiar, manly yet soft perfume of Semi. Nostalgia pushed in. It felt like a decade, not smelling this beautiful smell. 

Shirabu’s eyes became half-lidded, clinging to Semi when he comes back to his senses. He should be angry. Just because Semi is using soft words towards him, doesn’t mean Shirabu should easily forgive him. He should be smacking him over and over. Damn him for just coming all so suddenly. 

But this is Semi Eita, the guy he loves so much. The guy who has to the power to make Shirabu weak in the knees. The guy Shirabu loves. 

“I miss you too, _Eita.”_

**_They separated when one is in high school and one is in university._ **

**_They met again when both is in university._ **

**_This time, they’re willing to wait._ **

**_They won’t let go this time._ **

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a bit clueless when it comes to Japanese dorms in universities. 'Kay so let's say...that certain university arranges the dorms by genders. No matter who it is and what age they are, they assign it by genders. 
> 
> And they're acting so ooc here like asdfghjkl SELF, NO. THE CHARACTERIZATIONS PLS!


End file.
